Phone Call Confession
by Katz Monster
Summary: As and Misty are on the phone talking about gym battles, how does it end up in a confession? Read to find out!


**Hi Guys, a PokeShipping one for you.**

* * *

"Hey Mist." The voice over the phone said to me.

He would ring every second Saturday, as long as he was alive of course. It was kind of depressing to think like that thought, so I always made sure the conversation was light-hearted and upbeat.

Sometimes it was hard, for example: sometime ago he had almost died again! Arceus had come back after a long hibernation and started attacking everything in sight because someone many years ago had stolen the jewel of life from it, and tried to kill it. Who tries to kill a legendary! Any way, they were sent back in time to fix everything, which they did eventually. He never tells me how he almost kills himself, only that he did.

"Guess what?" He asks me, he seems excited by something. His messy raven hair was windblown, and you could tell it was a strong cause his cap had been readjusted. His beautiful chocolate brown eye were sparkling in the lights of the PokèCenter, full of determination and excitement.

"What?" I ask him, brushing my fiery locks over my shoulder.

"I got my... Eight badge!" He exclaims loudly. Ahh, that would explain the excitement.

"What gym type was it?" I wanted to know if I could somehow start imagining the battle in my head, I just need the type and the pokemon he had used.

"Electric, but the win was not easy, Infernape really came through for me. Volker's Raichu was tough." He started rambling on about the awesomely epic battle he had just won. I was barely listening now, just letting his voice soothe me. Letting the stress escape roll off my shoulders, any seemed possible when you were around him. His determination was contagious.

All of a sudden he stopped talking, staring at me though the screen, he wasn't waiting for me to say something. He was just looking at me with admiring eyes. He shook his head to focus himself, his hair flying in all directions, that's what was missing from the usual picture. "Hey Ash, where Pikachu?"

"Ohh," he sighed lightly, I can guess what happened. He then give a brief chuckle, "Pikachu's off with Buneary. The two of them..." He was blushing now, what exactly did those two little pokemon do. "Confessed their love... or something." He scrambled. It wasn't hard to tell that this topic of conversation was making him feel awkward, but I couldn't help myself.

"Aww, that soo cute!" I squealed, the romantic inside of me taking over. "That's too cute for words! Congratulate them for me!"

"Sure." He blushed, looking down at the desk rather than meeting my gaze.

"One thing puzzles me though." I said, carefully watching his reaction as he asked me to continue. "Pokemon take after their trainers, and without a role model, I don't think Pikachu would have ever realised his feelings. After all, he is pretty much just like you, but smaller, yellow and filled with electricity."

At this Ash blushed harder. He stuttered out a sentence, trying to change the subject, but I wouldn't let him go that easily. This tom-boy romantic wouldn't allow him to get away from this unscathed. "Ash, stop trying to change the subject and answer me this: do you like someone?" I made sure to know let him that he was not getting away from this.

He mumbled something under his breath, something that, sadly, the microphone couldn't detect. "Ash look at me when your speaking, otherwise the mic can't register it."

He sighed again, louder this time. A sigh of dread. "Yes." He whispered quietly, s face now completely red, like a Octillery. At least he said the truth though, but again he looked around him, not meeting my eyes. Surely this was a sign I had been waiting for, please let it be true.

"Ash," He nodded slightly, to let me know that he was listening, "who do you like?" I ask softly and calmly, silently telling him that I don't mind what the decision is, that I just want to know. Of course, this won't stop him from protesting for as long as possible.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked gruffly, a tone normally used when we fight behind Brock's back.

"Because, as a romantic I would like to compare you and said person, to ensure that you live a long and happy life." I answer back, feeling slightly guilty that I didn't tell him what I wanted to.

"Like you care about me." He answered back in the same tone as before, but I could tell he just wanted a reminder of old times. So, I gave him what he wanted.

"I do care about you. Why wouldn't I?" I retorted back, my voice level rising. However, I only made it sound like I was angry, and I think he knows too.

"You do not!" He exclaimed, a smirk on his face because, he knows he has built the desired argument structure.

"Do too!" My voice is rising, but so are the corners of my lips. It may be strange but I like it better this way: the two of us fighting, never giving in to anything. Then Brock broke us apart, or Pikachu zapped us, those were good times.

"Do not!" The volume of his voice stayed the same, but that was because he was in public. I was at home.

"Do too!" I shot back, he was trying not to smile now, and so was I.

"Do not!" People shouldn't get this much fun out of an argument.

"DO TOO!" We both burst out laughing after that one.

With the argument over I sighed contently. It could only get better with three simple words, uttered from his mouth directed towards me.

"Misty, I did like someone." He said, smiling and blushing.

"You did? Did you change your mind or something?" I asked, hope slipping into my voice.

"Yes, but not the person." His voice was slipping, he had something planned but couldn't puck up the courage to say it.

"Just tell me who, Ash. I don't mind." He was afraid to tell me, must be someone I don't like.

"...You..." I gasped in surprise and happiness, he continued and smiled at my reaction, "I love you Misty Waterflower." He confessed.

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum."

* * *

**Please review! But keep in mind I had this pre-written, so that might be it for a while.**


End file.
